Letter of Impact
by Inklingandstuff
Summary: What impression will a single worn letter have on Harry Potter's life? Will following its advice give Harry a better existence? AU This story diverges from cannon after Harry arrives at the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of book 3. Independent Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. My hat's off to her amazing ability and I thank her for the chance to play with it.**

**Intros are challenging but hopefully this gives you a clear picture how I'm diverging from cannon.**

* * *

The Minister of Magic left Harry under Tom's supervision at the Leaky Cauldron. He was granted freedom to roam Diagon Alley until school started. It still disappointed Harry that the minister was not willing to take care of his permission for visits to Hogsmeade. Why did he always get penalized for his magic hating muggle relatives? This was the first time their twisted will crossed the muggle – wizard boundaries. Harry was fuming until Tom stopped him in front of room eleven and handed him a worn old letter. The bartender warned him it was best to read letters like his on a fresh brain. Tom was right, Harry knew he was fighting exhaustion and the old letter could wait a few more hours.

A grumbling stomach woke Harry from his sleep the next morning. He enjoyed not having his aunt screeching at him to start breakfast. Years of Dursley's 'care' gave Harry the will power to debate when he was going to open the letter. The privacy of his room was the best place since he was back with wizards. His fame tended to drag out spying fans. He was torn when the talking mirror suggested room service. An order of porridge and pumpkin juice were quickly requested.

The letter expanded as Harry unsealed it showing multiple sheets of parchment. The pages must have been enchanted for they were in perfect condition. The signatures startled him as he unfolded the letter. The letter was from his late parents, he did not know how nor did he care. And with a tender heart Harry started to read the double penned letter.

**(A/N FFN is limited formatting options. If you have any better ideas please PM me. ****_Lily's in bold italics_**** and **_James is plain italics_**) **

_To Our Dearest Son Harry,_

_The creation of this letter is the hardest thing your mum and I have ever done. Harry, know that if there was a way we would be there with you. It is our love that is pushing us to do what is right, not what is easy or self-filling. Harry know that you are loved and that our love is still encompassing you. We were given a gift from time to create this letter. It's not comprehensible, so I can't truly explain. The reason why we created the letter was to impart guidance with hope that we are protecting your heart from unneeded grief._

**_Son, this letter will be the only one of its kind. Messing with time is not recommended for any action could corrupt it. We will have no recall in our life from what we witnessed to create this gift. Harry, we've observed your life from the time you left our home till your unaided finish. We cannot remove you from hardship for it would destroy everything you hold dear._**_**Remember, we are always proud of you. My heart, a heart of any mother wants to comfort you, but there is no value in digging into pain when you need wisdom. Harry, hold on to love and friendship, always appreciate them over anything that causes you pain.**_

Blotches from tear drops marred the pages, but Harry understood the meaning. He was touched by his parents tears and effort. He snuggled into his covers for it was the closest he could come to a hug.

_We choose this time to interfere for you have some freedoms and no one directly influencing you. Harry, you need to learn how to think for yourself. This doesn't mean removing yourself from others wisdom, but questioning it and choosing your best path. People are neither good nor bad, but a mix of both. People tend to be pulled to one side or the other, but it does not make them truly evil or good. Harry, like everyone you have the opportunity and power to bring out the best in those that surround you. The opposite could be true, but we recommend that you avoid crushing anyone._

_Harry, you have asked Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of our age why the dark wizard Lord Voldemort seeks you. The headmaster's secretive intentions are good, but he is plagued by his own shortcomings. He holds childhoods dear since his own was cut short. And his ability of seeing the best in everyone blinds him to the failures you endure at the hands of the Dursleys. The blood-wards that he created do protect and have saved your life. But it is my hope that our letter has the impact needed to remove you from them._

Harry was ashamed of what his parents witnessed but glad that they held the same view of the Dursleys. His poor mum had to watch her only sister mistreat him.

**_I'm going to pull James back to the point, the question the headmaster did not answer. Harry before you were born a self-fulfilling prophecy was created. It only has power to the twisted creature Tom Riddle forged when he became Lord Voldemort. He can fulfill the prophecy without you ever having knowledge of it. Do not stoop to the level of a mad man. When Dumbledore believes the time has come for you to hear it remind him that prophecies are vague at best and open to interpretation. We find that the prophecy is like the Mirror of Erised it show you no wisdom. Don't let a prophecy dictate your path. All you need to know is that Voldemort will continue to seek you until he is finially defeated. He started his own downfall. I bid you to let Dumbledore mentor you like a grandfather, but don't follow him blindly._**

The news was more than Harry expected but he felt like he already knew. The advice was going to be challenging to follow. Harry always resented not knowing things that affected him. He did want his mum not to worry that his actions would be like the wizard that had stolen her life.

_Harry, have Dumbledore promise you that he will always have someone with him when he is working on bring down Riddle. __**I doubt he will, James. **__At least Harry will know that he tried._

**_Your health has not benefitted from Dumbledore's lacking oversight. Madam Pomfrey is a shrewd witch and knows the risk of letting you fall into the ministry's control. She has healed what she can during your visits without raising questions. She is just one example of good Slytherin. She runs the hospital wing with her ambition and cunning skills. She would of seen to your removal if all of the alternatives were better. Remember this if you are presented with a sound solution. As we have no wish for you to have more interaction with the ministry it is best to seek treatment from the goblins. The Goblin Nation only deals with the ministry when it's beneficial to themselves. They offer a full range of services and very discreet. Get a checkup and see your account manager. _**_An eye appointment wouldn't hurt too._

Harry's respect for the med-witch went up but he wasn't looking forward to the medical visit. A portion of Harry wanted to live in denial of his state of health. He was glad that his father didn't overlook his eyes.

_I would not let your mother take this topic. Her enthusiasm might hamper you. Harry it is your education make it your own. I understand your weakness when you signed up for Divination, but the class is worthless. We know that you received none of the muggleborn literature so you have no knowledge of the weight of these classes. Divination has no real world application unless you're a seer unlike Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. Take both Harry and before you get concerned about juggling them with quidditch know that Hogwarts has options. There is a reason why Hogwarts is the foremost school for magical education in the world. The school still offers self-paced options, although the current literature reads like it reserved for remediation. Don't be fooled by others ignorance. Mediocre wizards and witches might need slowdowns to master skills and OWLs delayed. It's also a tool for active students that don't want to miss out on opportunities. The setup will require some work on your end. First, you must contact McGonagall to switch your classes. Then personally contact both instructing professors about creating self-paced schedules. So you don't feel left out, request that they still give you classroom privileges._

Due to the emotional nature of the letter Harry let himself take a break to work on the request for changes that needed to be sent to his Head of House. He could only hope that Professor McGonagall would be pleased.

**_Surprisingly, James missed his favorite point. Learning does not always take place in a classroom. This is only one of the reasons why we enclosed a Hogsmeade permission form. You've worked too hard for the Dursley to ruin your rewards. Don't worry both McGonagall and Dumbledore can authenticate it. Have fun Harry you deserve it. _**_She's right Harry, learning can be like a hunt or an adventure. Practice just makes it better. Remember, everything you learn, you get to take with you. Learn skills and create tools that impact your environment. (Hedwig need not be locked in her cage.) Don't let anyone stop you. Figuring out a good prank is learning too… __**James… Reading ahead is being prepared… **__Lily, he's going to have to find what works for himself._

Harry could not be more delighted by his parents actions. He would not have to be the one left out again. He laughed thinking his parents had likely argued about the end of the paragraph.

**_Alright Harry, we adore your friends, but like you, they have their own faults. Be a good friend and encourage them. Let's start with your first ever friend, Ron Weasley. He self-attacks from what he feels are personal inadequacies. This is festering and will turn into a raging jealousy unless addressed. He currently wanders his path because he fears turning into Percy. I'm sure Ron views him as a male Hermione. He fears being ridged. Don't judge his mix-up logic. It's a pity he so far removed from Bill by age that he doesn't realize he got a better role-model. Ron does have large dreams that he finds impossible. He wasn't old enough to see that Bill sought out challenges and did not flee from them. Remind Ron of his strategic skills and if he combines it with Arithmancy he could become great. Challenge him to correspond with Bill. I don't think he realizes that an owl would only need to take the letter to the nearest Gringott's branch. Harry, he is loyal and will hopefully always return to you._**

_Hermione and you remind me of your mother. Hermione because of her zest for learning and book smarts. Harry, you have her heart and love for life. I'm afraid that there is nothing_ _this school year you can do to keep Hermione from learning a life lesson the hard way. Life understanding cannot be learned in books. Please continue to be a peacemaker between Ron and Hermione, they are worth it. When you have reason and know it's right stand up to her. She is clueless to her level of bossiness. Harry, you are doing yourself no favor by letting her act like a mother hen. You are growing and need to learn to care for yourself. And she is no potion master even if she can create a workable polyjuice potion. Harry you don't know how close you were to a deadly solution. Use better caution when the three of you challenge your boundaries. Hermione will always have your back even if her ways are misguided._

Harry felt the warmth of the harsh words. His parents only wanted the best for him and his friends. It was hard to see their faults laid out.

_The Potter family has always respected the Weasley family and we are thankful that Molly has taken you into her fold. She does care for you, like a mother does a son. This does have its own challenges, but those are best learned from her and not a letter. It is because of Molly that I ask you to give Percy a gift. Thankfully, he is head-boy and gift are customary for closer relations. (We have no issue with you wishing to spend your wealth on them, but the Weasleys are a proud family.) Inside our family vault (your account manager will clue you in) is a book titled __Standing__. It's a philosophy book that my father gave me when I was head boy. Harry, I know giving away any of our things is going to be hard. Know that the content of the book is intuitive to you, Harry. I only ask this in order to try to save the Weasley family from some heart ache. Percy might be like Hermione and have to learn from life the hard way, but it is worth trying. He is not ignorant and will not miss the value of the book so he will at least read it. If they ask claim it was recommended by a family portrait._

**_Ginny may appear to still have a fan girl crush on you. This is not the root of her actions, she intimidated and feels she needs to apologize. We both know she doesn't but she will not completely heal until she finds peace. Ron keeps her at a distance due to his own insecurities. Ginny knows them and won't challenge him. You will need to approach her, she only needs a few minutes. You could ask her about Luna. It would be good for you to meet her sooner and she's a great friend for Ginny._**

Harry wondered who Luna could possibly be. Ginny did need a good friend after last year.

_The twins don't need any help but they can help you. You'll need to retrieve an old blank parchment out of our vault. Let Fred and George teach you to use it. Invite Ron along, and trust me this is not a setup for a prank. __**Harry, I don't want to spoil this for you, but try to learn from that parchment that you are capable of more than what found in a classroom.**_

Harry adored the twins, they had taken care of some of his heir of Slytherin issues. He looked forward to getting to spend some time with them. And he was grateful that his parents didn't have issues with their playful ways.

**_Harry, I want you to know that Neville Longbottom is my godson. His parents met a tragedy worse than our own. They are nothing but living shells. If we lived the two of you would have been raised closer than cousins. Neville's Gran regularly faces the grief of losing her son. She has missed seeing Neville in the search of her son. Neville desperately needs his own wand and for someone to have confidences in him. He is a powerful wizard and his family is crazy for missing his accidental magic. He was magical growing plants before we went into hiding. Neville is never going to be flashy, but his personality is worth more than the few points Dumbledore gave him at the end of your first year. Harry, Lady Longbottom is a formidable witch, but she is approachable. I'm sure that Neville would love to learn what you used as an alias on the knight bus._**

In a moment his mum made Neville family in all but blood. His views changed as he knew he'd help uncover what his mum saw in Neville. He'd have to pay more attention to the quite boy.

_There is nothing that justifies the treatment you receive from your potion master. It's possible from his skewed perspective, some of his jabs might describe me. I did come from a stable wealth home and Snape was lost in something else. We were mutual rivals both giving as good as we took. It's a pity that his social skills have been stunted and that he can't see past his own school days. Son, you do have the right to have Professor McGonagall view your memories of class. My only fear is he will just change tactics. But you must know son, that he is deserving of Dumbledore's trust and his second chance. I doubt this will help your lessons, but it will not hurt you to find out why Snape was retrained and earned his tenure. __**Harry you have to learn this personally for being told does not carry the same weight. He does learn from some of his mistakes.**_

**_Harry, you do have the power to affect your surroundings, this includes your rival. I do know that words hurt, expect them from Malfoy. There is no reason to fall to his taunts, you know they are coming. He's a boy hiding behind his father. He can't claim to be a man until he leaves the shadow unlike you. Beat him in the academic arena. He's a Slytherin challenge his ambition and pride._**

Why did they have to bring up his least favorite people?

**_Harry, other Slytherins should not be defined by the current dark wizard. The house can produce great wizards like Merlin._**

_Son, the ministry thinks Sirius Black is after you. This is not the case. I challenge you to find what he is seeking. This shouldn't be hard for you since you could find out about the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secrets. When you meet him again, tell him that there is nothing to forgive. He will understand._

_Request your new DADA professor teach you the Patronus charm. Take care of him, I believe Snape hates him more than he does you._

Maybe there was a chance that this new professor was not out to get him.

**_Harry we are always with you and love you. Enjoy your holiday and order a muggle wardrobe. Petunia does know that you come from money. Don't worry the Dursley can't touch any of it._**

**_Love, your parents_**

_James__** &amp; Lily**_

_P.S. Diagon Alley is a district not a street, explore all of it. __**Stay clear of Knockturn**__**Alley. Tom does have maps.**_

The room's talking mirror snapped Harry out of his personal thoughts. He vowed he'd never own one since they are too annoying. Moments later Harry was dressed and planning out his day, according to his parent's letter. He was committed to following his parent's advice.

Diagon Alley was busy and as populated as the first time Harry visited. The novelty had worn off, but the quirky wizards and witches were still fun to watch. Outdated hats and bright colored robes saturated the street. Children were huddled around the new display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. A new broom must be out, but Harry did not dare to take a look. He was going to fulfill one of his parents' hardest requests, the medical check-up. Harry had never been a fan of the hospital wing so he wasn't willing to consider what the goblins deemed appropriate. He doubted wizards gave them good reviews on their bedside manners.

The bank had not changed since Harry's last visit. The goblin tellers were as serious as ever. Harry did not want to disturb them as he knew his request was not banking related. Doors with barely legible signs were noticed after Harry stood around for some time. He found the right door after passing most of the room. It opened to a hallway in the same décor as the rest of the bank. A tall goblin ushered him to a small room in the back. The exam room was plastered with medical advertisements. They covered different permanent appearance procedures to a possible cure for dragon pox.

Goblins were timely if nothing else. Harry was not left alone in the room long enough to start thinking about anything. The goblin healer wore a white robe that reminded Harry of muggle scientist lab coat. He questioned Harry about his medical needs. Harry wasn't surprised that the goblin healer was shrewd at business. The healer convinced or 'sold' him the idea of having both a physical and magical medical exam done. Harry paid the extra fee to have a butterbeer to sip during the exam. After everything was settled the healer started the diagnostic spell and left the room. The magic felt different than what Harry had experienced in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The magic had a beat unlike the hum of Madam Pomfrey's diagnostic spells. A short and stocky quill took notes. Harry noticed that every tool in the room, like the quill, were designed for goblins small stature. A full half hour passed before the spell completed.

Not missing a beat the door opened, but it was not the goblin healer instead a human med-witch. Harry noticed that she checked out his famous scar before talking. "Mr. Potter, goblins have found that it is beneficial to have a human go over diagnostic reports before the treatment selection process." With Harrys approval she continued through the report. Malnutrition was the largest concern showing that Harry got only half his needs in his formable years. The report covered every broken bone he had sustained, but all of those were corrected at the time when his arm had regrown. He had a recent concussion and bruises from Dudley's gang. All of Harry's bombshells were in his magical report. Someone made four attempts to bind his magic between the ages of 5 to 10. The magic was traced back to a recently fired ministry employee. The employee was caught red handed trying to bind another half-blood. The med-witch informed Harry that Gringotts would bill the ministry for the removal of the spells. The spells weren't effective, but did cause control hiccups for Harry's magic. The growth of his magical core was not affected by his poor living and health conditions. He was warned that he would notice a large influx when his poor health was corrected and not taxing his magic. The report also noted dark magic in his scar, but the med-witch did not understand the description.

Harry was in shock when he watched the healer use a memory charm on the med-witch. The goblin healer explained, "We value our customers and we will not let your privacy be stolen. All of Gringott's employees sign a magical contract and she just broke hers by trying to copy your medical records." Harry hated that his fame brought out the worst in some people.

The goblin healer walked Harry through all of his treatment options. Harry chose one of the oldest and most conservative treatments for the malnutrition. It was a potion regiment from an era plagued by famines. It was not the gentlest of treatment, but it did guarantee full recovery. The rapid growth he would experience would have the side effect of clumsiness. All of Harry's replacement growth would be finished before school started, but the side effects would not completely dissipate until Oct 1st. A temporary potion was found that he could use during quidditch practice and possible potion class. The treatment required Harry to be on a strict high calorie diet that consisted of 5 full meals a day until he started school. The rest of his health was treated before Harry even left the room.

Harry was pleased that the Dursley had not done lasting damage. The next 7 weeks would be perplexing, but worth every moment. The healer expected him to grow 7 inches and gain close 3 stones in weight. Harry couldn't wait to be right above average in height.

The healer's request was granted so the goblins would have to continue researching into Harry's scar as it was something the healer had never seen before. If Gringott did not find a solution to remove the dark magic in a year they would refund the money and give him an absurdly large interest rate. Money motivated goblins so Harry was hopeful. The healer had another goblin show Harry to his account manager.

* * *

**Constructive reviews and questions are always welcome**

**My weight gain might be unrealistic, but my source shows that most healthy children gain at least 4 pounds with every inch of height. And Harry would already be under weight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and PMs. It appears FFN fixed their review glitch so please let everyone enjoy your reviews. I've put an A/N section at the end. Stay with me while I learn how to pace appropriately. **

* * *

'This day could not get any stranger,' Harry thought. It merely started with a letter from his dead parents. Harry's meeting with his account manager was eye opening. The Potter vaults had an annual income from generations of patented creations that still spawned royalty payments. The income was enough for someone to live modestly for life. Harry learned that wizards' patents lasted as long as the products sold. The Potter's inventions manufacturing was currently managed by the goblins for a small fee. The system seemed broken, but then again the wizarding world might as well be in the dark ages. Their culture had minimum impact from the industrial revolution or anything else that changed the muggle society. Why didn't more people improve their quality of life? Harry didn't care that his wealth was nothing to the Malfoys but at least he knows the Potters tried to change things.

All of Harry's discussions with his account manager did not prepare him for the sight of the Potter family vault. He didn't even look around as his eyes were locked in a gaze with a medieval ghost. All he could think is why was a ghost haunting his vault.

"Child, you have nothing to fear, come hither," stated the armored ghost. The ghost breast plate was of older design. Harry had not seen anything of its age in all of Hogwarts suits of armor.

After Harry's encounter with Tom Riddle, he was not willing to easily trust. He decided that diplomacy was the best option. "My apologies, but I don't trust what I don't know."

"Wise, little one," the ghost stated as he glided closer. "My name is of no value in this age. I was once a suitor of a fair lady in your lineage."

"Sir, that does not explain your presence here."

The ghost pointed to a simple neckless, "That is the last artifact of my time, and the only thing left of my maiden. I have trespassed not. Your family has always blessed me."

Harry nodded his head as he recalled one of Hermione's disgruntled arguments. For other students not as well versed as Hermione, it was a common belief that Professor Binn would continue teaching indefinitely. Hermione countered everyone with the fact that most ghosts don't last more than 400 years without crossing over. The few exceptions were those that had larger roles in death than life. This was true of the headless hunt and most of Hogwart's houses' ghosts. Hermione had learned this tidbit when she wanted to track down a Roman era ghost for some extra information. She never stopped learning. The ghost in the vault must have strong ties as it must be close to 900 years old.

"Sir, I doubt this is how your lady would want you to occupy your time."

"A Potter.. I should never of questioned whether a Potter shorted the proper up bring could be a Potter. Lad, you are truly a Potter. You are from a family that has never questioned death, or bound themselves to earth after death." The ghost bowed before issuing a goodbye. "Lad, I take my leave. I will contemplate your words and the words of your forefathers. You will find your parents' possessions along the front of that wall. Your grandfather's records of family history are bound in the book on the podium." And with a second bow the ghost vanished.

Harry was grateful that the Potter vault did not resemble Dudley's second bedroom before Harry inherited it. The vault was organized and everything appeared to have its own place. The front wall where the ghost had directed Harry contained 4 labeled trunks. His mother's fine script listed content in detail. The only thing not in place was a single letter in his father's hand. The parchment was quickly discarded by Harry. His father had indulged his mum but was in total denial of the true risks. His humor and jokes were daggers to Harry's heart. Maybe someday he could read the full contents of the letter, but for now he only learned that his parents took a few things into hiding with them. Most of the young couple's belongs were stored in the trunks in front of him.

Compartment trunks were a new adventure for Harry. They reminded Harry of the trunk of the Weasley's car, complete with expansion charms. His parent's personalities showed, everything of Lily's was neat and tidy while James had miscellaneous groupings of items. The first thing Harry removed was a hamper labeled 'Harry for school.' He'd look at it in more detail later. Among his father's things Harry found a beat-up snitch and a beaters bat. He found the parchment the letter described between Zonko's wrappers. The jackpot was hit when Harry found albums his mother had created, unlike Hagrid's album everything had inscriptions. They too joined his stack of stuff to remove.

In Lily's stuff Harry found bundles of letters. Everything was sorted and saved from his Dad's love letters to friends. His mum must have been popular as there were so many. Each bundle was labeled with the sender's name. It was evident to Harry that his grandmother Evans letters were the most treasured but he did not dare mess with the fragile muggle paper. Someday he would learn to charm them so he could keep them safe. He found a large bundle from Alice Longbottom and packed them away for Neville as he had no question his godbrother would want them. Another large bundle was found and packed because Harry didn't want to feel left out.

The book for Percy was located when Harry declared he could not handle any more. He felt like everything was trying to assault him. Smells of perfume, textures of clothes and a ringlet of hair from his first hair cut were too much. Love, comfort and loss had mixed together at overwhelming levels. How Harry longed for one of Hermione's overpowered hugs or to be buried under heavy blankets. He promised to come back just not alone.

Harry reflected on the few items he chose to remove from Gringotts. The hamper and letters were the only things Harry had indulged himself with, everything else had been his parents request. He filled his money pouch for the year, taking extra so he could have pocket money for Hogsmeade. He left the goblin establishment with a health plan and more family knowledge than he gained in the last 2 years.

The next spectacled wizard Harry spotted was politely interrupted for directions to where he could find eye care. Tom's map was worthless unless you knew all of the names of the stores and what they carried. All the different Latin terms did not help Harry deduce the store. He wouldn't have found the store on his own as it carried only a family name, Grosseteste. The shop was no more than a hole in the wall. Harry was sure you could pass the front in less than 2 steps. An elder wizard with a cheerful disposition explained the wonder of self-adjusting lenses. Yet another thing his teachers had missed since he was raised by muggles. Hagrid would not have thought about getting Harry glasses. The shop wizard would not hear of Harry paying for a pair. He claimed his parents never picked up the pair they ordered for him when he was just a babe. There was no arguing with the strong willed man so Harry left with a type of glasses named for his late father. They had the same circular lenses, but less noticeable frames compared to his muggle pair.

Harry enjoyed his new found clarity as he wandered over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After receiving a sundae Harry pulled out a parchment to finish writing Professor McGonagall. He was pleased that the glasses help fix some of his handwriting problems. Formal letter writing was added to his list of things to learn. Hedwig showed off her intelligence when she arrived as Harry sealed his letter. The letter was tied to her leg for the long journey to Hogwarts. But confusion ensued when the snow owl did not take flight. She had glided over to a ledge and raised her leg to an irritated cat. The owl pursued the cat until it finally hissed. Hedwig called the bluff presenting the letter one more time and the cat transformed into the Head of Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter, it is just your luck that you have a fine bird that can track people in their animagus form. Should I read your letter or would you care to tell me?" questioned the stern professor.

"It's a request to change my electives with the hope of getting self-study plans approved. I don't want to fail because of quidditch and quidditch is a poor reason not to try something," Harry stated as McGonagall looked at his request.

"I'm glad to see Ms. Johnson has given you pointer instead of Wood. There's no problem with the request but you may require an alternate schedule for the classroom privileges. Mr. Potter, I still expect you to be prepared for at least 2 elective OWLs."

"Thank you Professor," Harry stated as Professor McGonagall jotted down the additional textbooks he'd require.

The visit put Harry in a mood where he wanted to avoid anything school related. He knew his attitude would not meet his parent's hopes or prepare him to beat Malfoy. He hoped a change of scenery would help him focus so he retired to his room. Harry had the distinct impression that McGonagall was there trying to keep tabs on him. If she was so concerned why did she not place him with someone? Why did she need to spy? His will power was mustered to write his new professors for self-pacing schedules.

A decent mood still eluded Harry so he located Tom. The toothless bartender helped him make food arrangements for the next few days. Harry was taking no chances of messing up the healers instructions. When the plan was in place Harry barricaded himself in his room to go over his vault treasures.

Lily must have been a planner, the hamper held an incomplete educational plan for Harry. Harry knew most wizards born students were home educated before Hogwarts, but he never imaged what went into the process. Lists, books and half-finished notebooks on every major branch of magic filled the woven hamper. Everything was labeled with possible improvements or changes she wanted to accomplish. Many of the primers had been his fathers. Wishful thinking would not fix the loss, but it still held value to Harry.

That evening, Harry spent time absorbing the educational content. Everything was designed around the significance of thought or concept of magic. It explained how intent benefitted and affected magic. Portions included information on the development of personal magical style, something Harry lacked exposer. He did contribute the lack to the school environment where mass practice went towards the same skill. His father described the art of visualization for transfiguration and why it was crucial for real world applications. James viewed mimicking the professors' results as a way to under develop important mental skills. He suggested practicing both individual concepts and mimicking since it was a skill unto itself. It was James' belief that one could never master the magic without finding your personal skill. Harry understood his concept when he laughed at the hundred different ideas for button designs. Included were all sorts of 'practice' ideas that Harry knew Hermione would never approve of. Harry couldn't help wondering how many times his Dad ended up in detention for an impressive feat of ill directed magic.

Lily followed all of James off the wall comments with other conservative rule abiding options. Harry learned of multiple practical study halls that he failed to utilize. All first years were informed of their existence, but he had never seen the need. Harry with Ron's help stopped practicing once they thought they'd mastered the skill. He now realized he had barely touched the lowest level 'fruits.' His parents wanted his boundaries challenged and for him to know that magic was a larger horizon than what was taught at school.

Lily gave many answers to Harry's why questions in her plans. The detail made Harry feel cherished. She could have used a standard set of primers but instead she labored over a detail plan and dream for his education. Harry vowed that he would try to cover everything in the hamper before the start of term.

Before bed that night Harry took the first round of the potion regiment. He hoped the extra inches and stones were worth the appalling taste.

Over the next few days Harry settled into a routine to avoid wasting his time. The plan expanded his new found freedom and evaded some the downfalls caused by the side effects of his treatment. Harry would read until breakfast as he couldn't shake the Dursley's early morning habit. Then he'd people watch during breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Florean Fortescue agreed to let him take his mid-morning meal at the Ice Cream parlor. Where Harry would work on his homework or help if it got busy. The first day he learned not to spoil his meals with the free sundaes he was offered. He found it challenging to eat 5 large meals a day. Lunch was spent at one of the outdoor cafes listening to others share about their purchase or news. Everyone had a theory on the escaped Sirius Black. Then Harry would visit one of the shops before his mid-afternoon meal. The day ended early with his last meal back at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was exhausted from all the changes his body was undergoing and would fall asleep reading one of his mum's saved letters. And he'd start all over early the following morning.

Harry managed to refill his potion kit at the apothecary and added additional supplies for extra practice. His mother had mentioned practice was the difference between a poor brewer and a passing one. There were extra fees incurred at Madam Malkin's Robes to insure that his robes fit after his crazy growth. Thankfully, it was no issue for her magic.

A near disaster was avoided at Harry's trip to Flourish &amp; Blotts. The shop was lucky a wild looking warlock taught them a trick to tame the wild Care of Magical Creatures books. The caged display in the front window would have to stay till term started since no one had time to pet dozens of books all the time.

After a wasted afternoon, Harry learned to steer clear of Quality Quidditch Supples. If he didn't he'd get sucked into ogling the new Firebolt. Harry could not justify the broom, but he knew he still wanted it. The large crowds simplified the task for him, out of sight, mostly out of mind.

Questions were dodged by Harry from the Hogwarts students that managed to see him walking around. At least his awkward gate did not make him appear drunk. And no one was there long enough to question his daily growth.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were the first house mates Harry met up with in Diagon Alley. They enjoyed a treat of ice cream and to the boy annoyance Harry kept Mrs. Finnigan company when they went to check out the Quidditch shop. Harry learned that Mrs. Finnigan could transition from muggle to wizard society with ease. She informed Harry that both Mark &amp; Spencers and Fortnum &amp; Mason took owl orders. The information gave Harry a way to order his muggle wardrobe without breaking his word.

Most of Diagon Alley was explored before Harry's summer holiday came to a close. The side streets had lots of second hand or specialty shops with flats above. He made plans of dragging Ron down one of them. The Weasley might be poor, but they were not impoverished like some Diagon's residents.

A small public library was located, and Harry looked up the Patronus charm, Severus Snape and any information he could find on Sirius Black. The information he found on the escaped convict had more holes than Swiss cheese. Harry was no closer to knowing what he was trying to locate. The charm concerned Harry as he hoped he would not need to defend himself to dementors. Creatures Harry could not even fathom.

Harry learned that Professor Snape was the youngest potion master in the last 5 centuries. In his third year teaching disgruntled parents tried to get him sacked. The school board's findings showed that he had the highest OWL pass rate in the last 10 years and the lowest injury levels in the last century. His methods were declared fit for the classroom. Harry's mother's journals described how little practice they got in class, which he didn't understand until he read the school board's findings. Harry never had a class without practical experience under Snape's tutelage.

It bugged Harry that Hermione and Ron hadn't shown up, but he did finally see Neville. If not for his parent letter Harry would have run the opposite direction of Neville's Gran. The lady was belittling Neville for misplacing his booklist. He used all of his Gryffindor courage to say, "Hello Neville."

In return Harry was greeted with a sheepish grin and introduced. "Gran this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my grandmother, Lady Longbottom."

Mrs. Longbottom's expression softened just a little bit. The change was enough to fuel Harry's plan. "Mrs. Longbottom, could I take Neville to get his supplies. I have my list," smiled Harry.

The request made the formidable witch smile. "Neville, I expect your best behavior so I don't want to hear of any trouble. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours."

The boys grinned at each other relieved that she consented. Neville tried to thank Harry.

"Don't start, let's hurry, I was hoping to get to speak to you," Harry stated as he grabbed Neville by the arm. He rushed the boy through Flourish and Blotts, robe fitting and the apothecary. Before Neville had the chance to notice Harry had ushered him into Ollivanders.

"Harry, I don't need a wand."

"My mother's letter says differently and you wouldn't argue with your godmother?" Harry commented as Neville blushed.

Ollivander started his normal speech about how the wands pick a wizard. His measuring tape was fast at work. Neville didn't destroy anything but his face was priceless when the sparks shot out of his wand, 13 inch Cherry and unicorn hair.

"I'm sorry Neville, I should have explained my plan, but I don't think you would have understood until you felt that wand in your hand."

Neville grinned, "It's alright Harry but don't tell my gran." Harry nodded in agreement before Neville asked, "How did you get a letter from your mum?"

"Magic," Harry awkwardly answered. "I'm sorry I just learned about your parents. I'm sure your mum would have sent one too if it was possible." Harry gave the glassy eyed boy a moment to recompose. "I have something else for you, my mother kept them. I haven't read them…"

"Thank you, Harry," interrupted Neville as he understood the bundle was letters.

The boys agreed they'd talk more once they got to Hogwarts. Mrs. Longbottom was pleased that they arrived with time to spare. Harry was glad that he had helped like his mother wanted.

That evening owls arrived with letters and an oversized packet.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It's a pleasure to know that you are taking the chance to discover Arithmancy. It will be an honor to create a self-paced plan for you. I will arrange a meeting after your initial assessment which is taken in our first class so we can go over the details. Any completed practice exercises would be beneficial to see at that time. Everything can be tailored to your skills._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Professor Septima Vector _

Harry was pleased to know he had already tried the first 3 exercises. They were overly simple, looking at names and birthdays.

The packet was opened, revealing a daily syllabus, flash cards and a runes practice pad.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It's delightful to know that you plan to use my self-paced system. The study I've created utilizes my ideal principles and practices. Each year level is broken down into daily short lessons and exercises. It covers procedures and study habits that are needed for translation and application use. The intention of the class is to form a firm foundation in Ancient Runes not limited to the current OWL requirements. All assignments may be turned into your Head of House, my office or owled to me. Most students do best if they set up advisement meetings every 3 weeks._

_Mr. Potter, your schedule was adjusted to allow for the classroom privileges you requested. Please note that my self-paced class does not correspond with my lesson plans for the regular classroom. The lectures and discussions are worth your time, but your work will never be the same. All of my past self-paced students have received high OWL scores. These students enter NEWT level with a better understanding of practical application and methods. Due to my required rune script practice, they avoid early bad habits and transition to rune creation quickly. I look forward to you doing the same._

_I recommend that you start now due to your heavy schedule and habit of ending up in the hospital wing._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Professor Bathsheda Babbling_

Harry winced at the mention of his extracurricular activities. He looked over the syllabus in detail, noticing it did not have any gaps for holidays or weekends. After the introductory lessons a patterned developed. Lessons started with flash card reviews, new material introduction and finished with an exercise or essay. Harry was proud that Hogwarts had a professor that went to the trouble of dividing everything down to bite sized chunks. He challenged himself to do double lessons until he returned to school to give himself some bumper room.

He drifted off to sleep reading another letter from his parent's friend, a werewolf.

* * *

**A/N I received lots of questions about why I did not include Sirius innocents in the letter. I don't think the Potters would risk making things worse. If Harry started ranting about Sirius injustice, people would believe Harry was under and Imperius Curse. (Plus, I would lose most of the purpose in cannon book 3. I am creating a diverging story.)**

** For those of you who questioned my diverging plan: I'm taking liberties in areas that aren't covered in book cannon like the family vault. Everything else I hope to make logical progressions from James and Lily's Letter.**

**McGonagall showing up is because I can't imagine living a 13 year old in an inn for 3 weeks by themselves.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask questions and PM or review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated the last two chapters with small edits. This chapter was more challenging since it has covered more canon. I have a few questions at the end if you would be so kind to answer. Thanks for all the favorite, follows and reviews.**

* * *

Harry declared that the last day of summer holiday would be spent in total freedom. He was proud of what he had accomplished and saw no need to further restrain his time. The hamper of school materials were absorbed into his knowledge. Lily's plan included lots of heavy reading and character analysis. Harry spent time learning both muggle and wizard myths. Fairy tales of all sorts were examined. His mornings were filled with Aesop's fables, Churchill, Rudyard Kipling and many more. Lily's notes helped him develop questioning skills and methods for locating 'Achilles heels'. Nothing was viewed as perfect and the notes recommended finding balance with faults or flaws. Values of traits were challenged. Cunning skills did not need to be used to stab someone in the back. Loyalty should not be self-mutilating. True bravery is not found without fear. And not all problems can be solved by intelligence alone.

The substance of the hamper gave Harry clues on what made his parents tick. Lily challenged everything but still could locate the beauty. James saw life as a problem to be solved and enjoyed. Harry's eyes were opened to the understanding that he did not know who he was or his capabilities. Could he discipline himself to be more than the boy of the hour? Did he have to continue being reckless? Harry wanted to learn the wisdom that Lily had the desire to teach him.

Harry started preparing concepts and ideas on how to make his education his own. He knew the plans weren't perfect, but at least they were his own. He had more lists of questions than he had answers. Each study hall schedule needed to be analysis so he could make better use of his time. Why in the past did he spend all of his required study periods in the library or a boring silent room? Previous years' materials had planned ideas for revision from his parents practice philosophies. The first months worth of text reading was finished. Unlike Hermione, Harry wasn't willing to go past what he thought he could retain. 28 days of Ancient Runes were complete and he hung his hat on the 7th Arithmancy exercise because he feared he wasn't solving it correctly.

The sight of the Firebolt held more meaning due to the joy of a job well done. By time Harry's alarm rang for his midmorning meal, he thought he had the mental image of the broom handle. Not that he had any plans to replicate a faux one. The thought made Harry chuckle remembering one of the pranks his father had pulled. James and his friends transfigured "replacements" for all of the school's brooms before some flying class for younger years. Harry didn't want to imagine Professor McGonagall's reaction when she found out. What a nightmare?

After the delightful meal, Harry caught sight of the Weasley clan exiting Flourish &amp;Blotts. "Harry, I'm glad we found you. Tom told us you had already left the Leaky Cauldron for the day." Ron announced.

Before they continued catching up the boys watched the twins carry Hermione's bags like she was a damsel in distress. She was scowling with disgust but that did not stop them. They deposited her bags under one of the chairs and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks before she could do anything. For once the know-it-all was lost.

Harry wasn't sure who the twins intended to benefit with their antics. Did they mean to taunt Hermione or put that smile on Ginny's face?

Mrs. Weasley gave warning to all of her children before she set them loose for a few hours. She proceeded to take Ginny to see if they could locate a few more uniform skirts.

When the golden trio was left on their own, Hermione captured Harry's eyes in stare. Harry knew the look of her mother hen glare. She point blank asked, "Did you really blow up your aunt?"

Harry changed his normal approach of trying to brush off the event by giving Hermione a serious answer. "It was a complicated situation and I lost control of my magic," Harry said as Ron tried and failed to hold in a snicker.

Hermione, who never lost eye contact responded, "You need to be more careful, you could have been expelled."

"I know, Hermione," Harry stated. "But I'd need more control to resemble careful. You've seen my Aunt and Uncle. They were just short of torturing me."

Hermione frowned, but did she not get another chance to comment because Ron started showing off his new wand. He was proud that he had something that was just his. He was forced to start school with a wand that Charlie started with. His family could not even remember whose wand it was first. Ron and Harry rambled on about their different experiences with Ollivander. The discussion continued until Harry changed his focus. "How many books do you need Hermione?"

"Well, I'm signed up to take everything so I have more classes," Hermione answered.

"Even Muggle Studies?" questioned Ron.

"Of course Ronald"

"You're crazy, you're muggleborn. What don't you know about muggles?" ranted Ron.

Hermione glared and stated, "The wizarding point of view on muggles is worth contemplating."

"Mmm… Hermione, would you mind if I looked at the textbook?" Harry asked. She handed over the book without a question. It didn't take long for Harry to scan the book. "Hermione, I think the class is going to be a waste of your time. How are you going to eat or sleep with all of the classes?"

"My plans are not up for debate," Hermione responded and changed topics. "Why don't the two of you help me buy my birthday present?"

"Not another book," Ron blurted out.

"Agreed, I think I want an owl, they are so useful." Hermione mentioned.

"Hermione the magical creature shop is over there, but shouldn't we stop for lunch first?" Harry added before he stood up.

Hermione gasped, "You've grown."

"That's a normal occurrence, Mione," Harry teased as he enjoyed looking down on his friend.

The trio made their way over to one of the outdoor cafés and Ron told them about his trip to Egypt. Harry couldn't help but notice how impressed Ron was with his brother Bill. Ron's family got the chance to visit many of the tombs and other tourist locations. Ron seethed when he mentioned that cooling charms weren't enough to reverse the Egyptian heat. Through Ron's stories, his friends learned that the trip did not agree with his pet rat, Scabbers.

After they finished Hermione dragged them to the Magical Menagerie insisting that Scabbers get a checkup while she searched. The shop was packed so full of cages that even in single file they were touching things. The animals seem grouped by type. Anything with fur were caged and lined one direction. Cages of noisy birds hung from the ceiling. None of them seemed to be cared for or in the same shape as Hedwig. Molted feathers were scattered everywhere. Glass tanks were filled with any and everything you'd find in a swamp; toads, turtles, slimy snails and something that resembled a miniature alligator.

Ron finally got assistance from the shop witch. She was the only witch Harry had ever seen that met muggles description of a witch. She had a few warts and a large mole on her face. Her nose was disproportionately large and her hair was frizzy. But what was worse was the ridiculous hat she was wearing. If Harry hadn't heard her voice he would have expected it to cackle.

The witch's opinion did not please Ron but he agreed to try the tonic for his aged rat. Before he could finish paying a giant orange cat planted itself on his head. It would have been comical if the cat didn't frighten Scabbers and send him running. The view had reminded Harry of a Dr. Suess book. Hermione motioned to Harry for him to aid Ron in his chase to catch his rat.

New glasses really help locate escaping rats, they allowed Harry to spot the rodent first. The rat had cornered itself under a waste bin outside of the qudditch shop. Ron quickly checked him over for the rat's few distinguishable features like his missing toe. When the rat passed the test, it was deposited back into Ron's pocket. And the boys attempted to go back to the Magical Menagerie.

Hermione's newly purchased overgrown cat set Ron off. He didn't even acknowledge that Hermione picked up the tonic for his rat. Hermione professed that the cat was gorgeous. Harry didn't agree with her interpretation of the bowlegged cat's beauty, but he was glad that Hermione did something that wasn't ruled by her sense of logic. The fuzzy squashed face beast made her beam and that was not an easy feat. The few times Harry had seen his friend with the same level of delight was when she received high praise from a professor.

"Hermione, why don't you take Crookshanks back to your room? You don't want your cat to get stressed," Harry stated. He signaled that he would take care of Ron and when she agreed, he dragged the teen down a street.

The look of streets dilapidated dwellings that were overshadowed by the major shops of Diagon Alley squelched Ron's ongoing rant about monster cats. They were intercepted by Mr. Weasley before they could get anywhere. "Boys, is there anything you need this way?" questioned Ron's father in such a way that his opinion was on the matter was clear.

"Sir, I wanted to show Ron a unique garden that is back there," Harry reply, pointing further down the street.

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley as he trailed the boys the rest of the way.

The trip did not go how Harry had planned, but Ron was at least observing the surrounding impoverished buildings. They reached a sunless garden that was as elegant as the time Harry first discovered it. Most of the sides of the small garden were surrounded by crumbling brick buildings covered in years of moss growth. The variety of glowing shrubbery was a stark contrast to the dark and dying ghetto atmosphere. The plants were meticulously sculpted into miniature regal patterns found in high end formal gardens.

Mr. Weasley didn't seem displeased with Harry's destination, but he did rush them. He directed them back a different direction to reach the main thoroughfare. It took Harry by surprise when Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Ron was lost in a sight he could not comprehend, Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, 'Yes ma'am' his mother. Wheels started turning in Harry's head, he had a better reason as to why Malfoy was allowed to buy himself on to the team. Mr. Weasley yanked Ron out of his stupor and returned the boys to the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur Weasley was a quiet man, but he was able to express everything he needed to with the face he gave the boys. They knew any disparaging comments from their venture would not be tolerated.

Harry tried to get them out of the heat of the moment by asking, "Ron, why didn't you sign up for Arithmancy?"

"It's the one class Percy is always complaining about."

"You're not Percy, besides think what you could do with your strategy skills if you combined them with Arithmancy," Harry stated.

"Ron, Harry has a point," Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Dad isn't it too late to switch."

"No son, I have Percy's old books packed furthermore Professor Vector has wanted you since your first year."

Ron turned red, but consented to letting his father send in a change request. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Ron, we have always taken pride in letting our children make their own choices. Why else would we let Bill go to Egypt and Charlie to Romania to be with dragons? And the twins never need something else to fuel their antics."

Mrs. Weasley swept into the bar before Ron got the chance to thank his father. Ginny was trailing her and like last year would not make eye contact with Harry. At least she attempted a 'Hello'. Percy on the other hand, greeted Harry so formally that it seemed they were barely acquaintances. The twins unmercifully teased his display. Harry thought that it was a pity that Percy felt he need to exhibit an equally opposite demeanor to counter the effect of the twins. Mrs. Weasley put an end to it when she started raving about Percy's accomplishment of becoming headboy. She was a proud mother of 2 head boys. Mr. Weasley took the praise as a cue to inform everyone that they were having a celebratory dinner that night at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom had gone all out when setting up the front parlor for the Weasley family and their guests Hermione and Harry. Due to the annoying talking mirror Harry arrived late from changing and he slipped into the chair next to Percy. He tried using the current conversation as a distraction to cover the gift he gave Percy at his parents request. Harry was never that lucky and Mrs. Weasley took note right away. "Harry, you had no need…" she trailed off as Percy unwrapped the book.

"Sorry it isn't new but I was afraid that your parents wouldn't let you keep it if it was," Harry shyly whispered. "My grandfather gave it to my father when he was head boy."

What Harry communicated must have drifted because Mrs. Weasley did not try to say anything else. Harry thought he caught her trying to dry her eyes. Percy did his best not to draw any more attention to the exchange and gave Harry a respectful nod. And they continued to enjoy the 5 course meal.

Bellies were full and eyes started to droop when Mrs. Weasley sent them off to their rooms to finish packing. Hermione returned Ron's forgotten tonic for the second time that day. Ron rolled his eyes and exited to the room, to the one he shared with Percy. It wasn't a half hour later when the brothers started a heated argument. Harry left his room to avoid the unwanted portions that was seeping into his room. To his surprise, he ran into Ginny in the hallway.

Ginny turned to leave when Harry said, "I'm not that scary am I?" He received a small laugh and a head nod 'no'. Harry awkwardly waited because he did not know what else to say.

Ginny finally made eye contact and started to say, "Harry, I'm sorry…"

"Ginny, you have nothing to apologize for," Harry interrupted.

"You don't understand, I knew better," she tried to add.

"We all make stupid mistakes from time to time. Let's not dwell on it any longer. Can you tell me about Luna?"

Her demeanor changed and Ginny asked, "How do you know her?"

Ginny was unrelenting in her search for an answer. Harry went sheepish and replied, "It was mentioned the she may become a good friend for you in a letter I received from my parents."

"Sweet" interrupted one of the twins.

Harry glared, "I don't want the letter to become public knowledge."

"Don't worry they are the best Weasleys outside of myself for keeping secrets," Ginny commented. "But Harry, I don't understand how a letter from your parent could have insight into the present. I'm not sure Luna or I were even born before your family went into hiding."

"The letter was made with a bit of magic that they could not explain. Somehow they got to watch me grow-up. They took the chance of give me some wisdom."

"No one"

"could be more"

"deserving"

"of such of gift"

"than you," the twins stated in tandem.

"Anything for us?" they asked.

"No, but they wanted you to teach me about… wait a moment…" Harry said as he ran to get the old parchment.

The twins' eyes got large and smiles crept onto their faces. "This will have to wait until we get to Hogwarts," the twins stated before leaving.

Harry spun around to see that Hermione had joined the group. "Harry, do you think we could request an earlier wake-up call?" she asked.

"Trying to evade the Weasley's late factor?" Ginny piped in. Hermione showed embarrassment, not wanting to own up that it was her cause. Her actions did not detour Ginny's suggestion, "Tell Dad, I'll get Percy on board. Mum will have no choice but to roll with the time change. A half hour should do."

Together Hermione and Harry went downstairs to find Mr. Weasley. They could not help but overhear the Weasley patriarchs' discussion on Sirius Black. Hermione learned that they believe that the escaped convict was after Harry. Harry was concerned with Hermione's reactions, but she seemed annoyed that the information didn't affect Harry. It wasn't new and he trusted his parents. Harry wasn't willing to share his letter because he felt Hermione would not believe it without proof. There was no reason to debate it right now. So Harry left Hermione to make the arrangement changes.

Toothless Tom figured the best way to wake all the school bound students was to mimic a rooster call. The startling morning crow turned Ron's mood sour. His grouching and complaining got on everyone's nerves. He was blaming all of his problems on Percy. The older brother did his best to ignore him. With the twins help Harry left Ron to his own devises. He hadn't cooled off by the time he arrived at breakfast and he complained when he figured out that they had made a change to the schedule.

Ginny responded, "You'll just have to take a nap on the train. No one else is complaining." Surprisingly, the comment did shut him up.

The ministry of magic provided two old sedans with chauffeurs to cart them off to Kings Crossing. Harry didn't understand how the wizards believed the decades old cars were inconspicuous. He hoped someone had placed a notice-me-not charm on the vehicles. After all of the luggage was stowed, the trio, Mr. Weasley and Percy filed into the first car. Conversations were stunted for the trio since there were extra sets ears, but Harry was sure that Hermione had something to say. Her opinion would have to wait until they were on the train. The drive was less eventful than the crazy ride on the Knights Bus. To Harry it seemed that the cars still had their own road rules. They crossed lanes in gaps that normal cars could not fit. The chauffeurs got them to the station at the earliest time Harry had ever arrived.

Percy left them once they arrived on platform 9 ¾ to greet the prefect as they entered their carriage, but everyone knew he was on the lookout for his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. The rest of the party deposited their trunks on the luggage racks and let Mrs. Weasley fuss over them before going and finding compartments. The letter from his parents gave Harry a different perspective so he relished the affection from his only mother figure. He was the first and the last child, Molly saw off. Harry wished Ron understood how lucky he was but he complained about his mother's hug. Harry would have taken more than the two he received.

Mr. Weasley gave them a large warning of following the rules and staying safe. Harry avoided most of it since he didn't want to make a promise he could not keep.

Ginny joined a compartment to the delight of Ron, who was planning on telling her off. He didn't want to share his friends with her. Harry took note of the eclectic blond that Ginny had found. He assumed the girl was the mysterious Luna that his parents had written about. She was slender to the point that her long blond hair made up most of her presence. Unlike Malfoy, her skin tone looked healthy. She had her wand tucked behind one ear and a strange pair of spectacles hanging from the other ear. An assortment of handmade rings adorned her fingers. Next to her on the bench was a stack of magazines topped with a wild bouquet of daisies and clover. Her feet were free of shoes and brilliant blue polish had been used on every toe. It was her eyes that Harry did not know how to place. It was as if she was living in a dream. She appeared to be uniquely herself. Harry left the view knowing that he liked the girl, even if he didn't have a reason.

Hermione tried to seize the first free compartment that they passed, but Harry motioned for them to go further back. She asked, "Why do you want to be at the tail end?"

"It may detour Malfoy from pester us."

"Doubt it," Ron murmured. "He's found us every time we've been on the train… I'm not taking anything from that brat this year. Err… Harry, there is some adult sleeping in that compartment."

"Professor R. J. Lupin, must be the new DADA professor," Hermione whispered.

"How did you figure that?" Ron questioned as Hermione showed off the peeling print on his luggage.

"Let's find someplace else," she suggested.

"No, this will work. Malfoy won't try anything in front of a professor."

"Harry, why should we give up our privacy and why are you that concerned about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to be taunted into stooping to his childish ways. We all know the effects of his mouth. Why not outsmart him besides the professor is a friend of my parents," Harry said as his friends looked at him with shock.

* * *

**Did my paraphrase of canon events work for you? Did I rush them too much? I didn't want to quote the book. Note, I'll rewrite if I've missed the mark.**

**I'm trying to find a balance between enough detail and the pace. I didn't want it to take forever for Harry to leave Diagon Alley or leave my reader hanging.**

**Ron's reaction to Diagon Alley's ghetto will be covered in later chapters.**

**I've tried to describe Luna as I would see her at 12. She would have grown and change so much in 2 years, I couldn't leave her the same. **

** Daisies and Clover ~ innocent, pure and carefree **

**Constructive criticism and questions welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holidays are great for getting extra writing time. Hope you enjoy this early update.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione stared into the very last Hogwarts express compartment that was picked out by their friend, Harry Potter. They didn't know what to make of the shabby young professor that Harry claimed is a friend of his parents. The wizard was in the most threadbare robes they had ever seen. The only thing that seemed kempt about the professor was his sandy hair that was speckled with gray. He had faint scars on all of his exposed skin. His complexion made him look ill and the bags under his eyes showed that he exhausted.

Harry had taken the seat nearest the professor. Following his lead the other two finally ventured in to claim seats. "Harry, how much do you know about him?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Enough to know the twins wouldn't be able to catch him off guard. He's capable of being alert and nearly asleep at the same time," Harry said as he noticed a slight grin form on the older wizard's face. "Sir, we will let you sleep."

"I will consent to that, with a few conditions, "Lupin said as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The entire trio nodded in agreement. Professor Lupin started going through his agenda. "How did you learn about me, Harry?"

Harry blushed, but explained, "I found your letters among my mother's things this summer. And… Well… my dad had a few stories written down that included you."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Your mother would want you to have those letters. My next condition is that the three of you don't use this compartment to plan anything that skirts Hogwarts rules."

Hermione looked at the professor with ire, why would he think that she would do such a thing. Ron laughed and Harry answered, "Don't worry the title of school pranksters is currently held by Ron's twin brothers. I'm sure my father would be impressed by them. We don't look for trouble, it happens to find us."

Professor Lupin's rich laughter flooded the compartment. He recovered and said, "Trouble can't find you unless you are willing and in the right location." Harry guessed that the professor had heard of their exploits. "Now should I be concerned about Malfoy?" asked the tired professor.

"No, he wouldn't try anything with you present. His manners are ill and he likes riding on the tails of his father's robes." Harry answered as the professor went back to sleep.

They waited till soft snores started coming from the professor. Hermione started, "Ron, did you know that the ministry believes Sirius Black is after Harry."

"Blimey"

"Harry, you are going to have to be really careful. I don't think you should risk even going to Hogsmeade," Hermione stated.

"Hermione cut him some slack. It's not his fault that he's got a nut case after him. He shouldn't have to miss out on Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop too," Ron complained.

"Ronald, you don't understand Sirius Black is a known murder. He's killed at least a dozen muggles in cold blood," Hermione added.

Harry had to stop Ron before he lost his temper so he spoke up. "Hermione, my parents didn't die so that I could live in fear. I'm sure I will be safe in Britain's only magical settlement with the hundreds of other Hogwart's students. Besides, I'm sure Professor McGonagall has come up with plenty of precautions," Harry stated.

"I'm not convinced, Harry. The town boasts that it has the most severely haunted building in Britain."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He knew the true purpose behind the Shrieking Shake but he couldn't tell Hermione a secret that wasn't his. Before Ron's and Hermione's eyes could bulged out Harry responded, "So I'm supposed to be scared of ghosts and poltergeists? Hermione, only if Sirius Black wanted to get caught would he dare to show his face in Hogsmeade."

Hermione knew that she had lost the debate so she changed topics. "So what did the two of you do after I left yesterday?"

The boys stared at each other silently debating what to tell their inquisitive friend. Harry could see that Ron had not even processed what he saw on their trip. In an attempted to keep Ron from getting away with the minimal amount of thought Harry said, "We visited a unique garden that gets little to no sunlight."

"The place was a dump," Ron blurted.

"Ron, the garden was not a dump. But I agree the surroundings have seen better days," Harry stated before Hermione could start questioning.

"You didn't leave the Alley did you?" she said in condescending tone.

"Of course not Hermione, I promised the Minister of Magic, himself that I would not leave Diagon Alley until school started."

"Where was this garden? I don't know of any place on Diagon Alley that light does not reach."

Ron spoke up, "Hermione, Diagon Alley is a district or ward, not a street."

Hermione's eye light up before she responded. "I forgot that I read about in _Wizarding Knowledge for Muggleborns_. I've never gone anywhere off the main thoroughfare."

"There wasn't much to see Mione," Ron replied.

"Ron it does Hermione no harm knowing that even wizards have ghettos," Harry commented.

Hermione covered her mouth in shock before saying, "Harry, I don't think that the minister envisioned you visiting the ghetto when he told you to stay in Diagon Alley. That is exactly the kind of place that Sirius Black would hide out in."

"Don't start in on Sirius Black again. I doubt anyone there would be willing to hide him with that large bounty on his head."

Ron said, "I doubt there are any talented wizards or witches that live there."

"Not so fast Ron, would you want to be on the wrong end of one of Marcus Flint's curses," Harry dared to ask. Ron didn't say a thing. "You just assumed the age old faulty thought pattern. Think about it Ron, we already know that Voldemort was a penniless orphan. Talent isn't determined by economic statues. Think what Malfoy would be like if that was true."

"So broke and talent makes for evil wizards. Great we got a horde brewing."

Hermione joined in and stated, "Studies show that environments effect peoples' development, but that does not make them evil."

"She is right because if your logic was true, I'd be horrible," Harry added.

"It doesn't make sense to me," Ron willingly admitted.

"I know from my books that philosophers have pondered these kinds of questions for ages. Just don't forget that poverty is a part of life and that you don't have it that bad," Hermione stated. "Let's change the topic before we turn into Ravenclaws."

"Do you think they debate those kinds of things?" Ron teased.

"I'm sure they do, but when have they been known to take any action," Hermione answered.

The boys laughed at light jokes while Hermione freed her cat. "Mione," was all Ron got out before Crookshanks pounced on his lap. Ron unceremoniously dumped the large cat to the floor. Harry couldn't help but laugh when the cat lifted up its back legs in an act that looked like it was blowing Ron off. The cat had an attitude. And to Hermione's annoyance, her cat made itself comfortable in the professor's lap.

"Don't look put out, I'm sure Crookshanks would of picked your lap if it wasn't full of books," Harry teased.

They enjoyed themselves, Hermione stuck her nose in school books and the boys played chess because exploding snaps was not conducive to sleep. Harry purchased cauldron cakes for everyone, including the professor when the trolly cart came by. They started debating about what creatures they'd get to work with in Care for Magical Creatures. Ron thought that Hermione's ideas were no fun since they didn't include anything that was slightly dangerous. The fun ended when Draco Malfoy decide it was time to interrupt their compartment.

The only thing that had changed about Draco Malfoy in the last 3 years was his height. He was sickly pale with hair that was light enough to match. He carried himself with airs of superiority and never minded his own business. He hadn't kept up with the growth of his body guards. Crabbe and Goyle were still mindless brutes willing to follow their ring leader. The two were yet to figure out that they could no longer stand next to each other and fit through the compartment doors.

"Well, look who we have here… Potty and the Weasel," snickered Malfoy to his goons.

"Congratulations Malfoy, you just proved my point. We must be interesting or why else would you seek us out. And I thought Snape took care of all my fans in Slytherin House," Harry taunted.

"You'll pay for that Potter"

Harry dramatically turned his head to look at the professor. The older wizard was out cold, but the oversized orange cat got up and started snarling and hissing at the unwelcome group. Malfoy tripped over his own feet when he tried to exit as quickly as possible. The act sent the trio into fits of laughter.

"Mione, I think your cat might grow on me yet," Ron commented on the simple victory.

The further north the train got the nastier the weather became. It changed from soft summer showers to a thick downpour. The bright daylight turned to a warring gray before dusk arrived. The magic lamps flicked every time the wind roared. The train was being attacked by the wind like waves pounding on a beach in uncountable measures. The travelers thought it was mercy when the train started to slow down.

Hermione examined her watch and noted that something was amiss. Seconds later the train's lights went out leaving them in the dark. Panic could be heard over the pounding wind and rain. Someone stumbled through the door, smashing into everyone's legs. They never went to the trouble of shutting the door after the Slytherin prince's visit.

"Sorry," squeaked a timid voice.

"Neville?" Harry questioned as he tried to help the boy up.

"Yes, do any of you know wants going on?" Neville asked as the compartment was suddenly taken over with an unnatural chill.

"We need to wake the professor," Harry said with a heightened sense of concern. He started to shake the older wizard when he lost control of the world. He convulsed on the floor when the compartment noticed a set of floating robes tried to get closer.

Hermione screamed as the professor jumped into action. Lupin summoned a patronus sending the creature away. He kept Hermione from attempting to slap Harry awake. She was worried sick and crying that the ride's only event was supposed to be Malfoy's awful taunts.

Harry came to when the train started to move and the lights came on again. Professor Lupin repositioned him into his seat and draped a warm blanket over him. Sickly cold sweat was dripping from Harry's skin and you could see his breath as if the air was frozen. The professor started to placed chunks of chocolate into his hands. The first bite sent warm running back into Harry. Harry broke the awkward silences and asked, "Dementors?"

The professor nodded and said, "I must go and speak with the drive, please excuse me, Harry." He placed another chunk of chocolate into Harry's hands before he left the compartment.

Harry had recovered enough to take in his surroundings. Neville seemed to be the worst off and Hermione's eyes were red like she'd been crying. Then Harry remembered and said, "Someone needs to go and check on Ginny." He was annoyed when everyone just looked at him. "Argh… they are worse when you've experienced… more…" Hermione thought she understood what he was trying to get at and stood up. "Mione, I've got chocolate frogs up there." She left and Harry started thinking that he could not imagine going through this experience without knowing what was going on. He knew that was exactly what would have happened if he had not received his parent's letter. He would have been embarrassed or ashamed of falling out and he would have no clue what the screaming was that he heard. A tear escaped his eye as he realized the shock of hearing his mother's cries.

Professor Lupin returned and informed them that the train had picked up speed and they would arrive at Hogsmeade station in 10 minutes. He checked on Harry and asked, "Are you warm enough?"

Harry hadn't noticed until he was asked that he was starting to sweat normally. He agreed and the professor removed the blanket. "Professor, may I set up a conference with you?

"Of course Harry, drop by during my office hours. First week is always overwhelming with its new schedules for students." The professor tried to explain why he hadn't pinpoint a time.

They made sure all of their belongs were collected and put away. Ron's wizard's chess pieces were grumbling about being put away. Harry watched Hermione put half a dozen books back in her school bag. Professor Lupin was kind enough to re-cage Crookshanks. Neville stuck his toad into his hat so he couldn't escape.

It was a rush to get off the train and under the overhang at the station due to the rain. Harry pitied this year's first years that had to cross Black lake in boats in this foul weather. He hoped they considered serving hot cocoa at the feast for their sakes. The traditional boat trip would have them frozen and wet. Harry had no reason to worry as he got to ride up to the castle in a horseless carriage. The carriages' hoods were up to keep out the rain. The carriages smelled stagnate and moldy like they'd been stored too long. The patterned movement of the carriages calmed the uneasy students. During the trip Harry kept a chuck of chocolate in mouth as he was sure they would have to pass more dementors before they made it to the castle. Who thought it was a good idea to have Azkaban guards around Hogwarts. He felt another unnatural chill as they crossed the school's famous gates. He was glad that he had taken the time to do research about the patronus charm.

Harry would have tripped due to his clumsy side effects if it weren't for Neville. Without being asked the boy had positioned himself to Harry's right so he could give aid when needed. Harry questioned himself on why he had ever thought that Neville was slow. Neville had perception that did not go with his years.

Ron nearly got into a fight with Malfoy. The Slytherin took it upon himself to torment Harry about want he was calling a fainting spell. If it wasn't for Professor Lupin's casual intervention Ron would have started the year on Professor McGonagall's wrong side. No one wanted that on the first night. Harry wished he could shove Malfoy ignorance into his face, but Harry's mum expected more of him than that. If only the kid would leave him alone.

Hogwarts was still as magnificent as it had been 3 years ago when Harry first entered its halls. Lights from flaming torches danced over the rough cut marble staircase. The steps shone from the thousands of feet that trod up the entrance. Every student that had ever gone to Hogwarts had used the medieval staircase at some point in time. Most experience it on the first night of their sorting feast. That night the older students were swarming to get into the Great hall. No stars could be seen in the ceilings enchantment that night. Harry had managed to catch a glimpse of the Great hall before Hermione and him were called out by the deputy headmistress, who was their head of house. She was a stern witch that you did not cross unless you wanted to pay the penalty.

"Ms. Granger I need to see you in my office and we are accompanying Mr. Potter to the hospital wing on our way," stated Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not ill, ma'am," Harry complained.

"Mr. Potter, we received word of your encounter with the dementor. You cannot fool me. You cannot even walk straight right now. You will see the med-witch. It is not up for debate," Professor McGonagall stated as she stalked off. Even the portraits were shaming Harry.

Hermione gave him a few looks over and Harry was sure she agreed with the professor. Why could he not have a normal start to a school year? At least he wouldn't have to come up with a cover story to get to see Madam Pomfrey. He did not like the hospital wing nor would that ever change, but he now respected for the witch that put him back together.

The years had been kind to Hogwarts matron. Her gray hair was pulled back into her med-witch's cap and she peered at Harry with intelligent eyes. She was twice as strict as she was kind but what Harry saw was a confident witch. She held command of the hospital wing and it was her domain. Everything had a place or she found order for it. Harry was sure Madam Pomfrey was the one responsible for the neatness of his get well cards and trinkets. Even the portraits knew when they were allowed to be in their frames. And nothing dared to stain her perfect starched white aprons.

"So you collapsed, Mr. Potter," stated Madam Pomfrey as she started checking Harry's vital signs. She seldom used questions which made for a grateful student body. "Ordering dementors to be placed around a school," she murmured. "No good will come of them. You will only be the first person that collapses because of them, mark my words. Those terrible things have such horrible effect on people who are already delicate…"

"Delicate, no!" interrupted Harry. "Unfortunate, experienced or even survivor would be a better description of those of us that can be tortured by those beasts." Harry's rant got a small chuckle out of the med-witch. She attempted to unwrap a chocolate bar before Harry interrupted again. "Madam Pomfrey, if I have any more chocolate my dinner will be spoiled."

"Someone has fed you chocolate already?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin made sure I had some right after the encounter."

"It's about time we have another competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But you are still very wobbly Mr. Potter."

"My state is not from the dementors. Don't ask, I don't want to put you into a bad situation," Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him intently considering what she would say before she spoke. "Mr. Potter, I am a grown witch and have already made my decision. Your health comes before my other duties. I will not put you in further harm because the regulations require it. I have been limited as I could not and should not raise questions about you. Now what have you done?" questioned the witch.

Harry was pleased with her statement and explained, "I've taken a regiment of the Augmentum Post Fame potions.

"Under whose advisement"

"One of the Gringott's healers," Harry answered.

"Alright, but I find it strange that they 'sold' you on that treatment," Madam Pomfrey speculated.

"I choose that regiment as my treatment plan. I thought that it was my best option."

"Mr. Potter, I'm not criticizing your choice. It was a sound decision. I'm proud that you did not let them sway you to the most profitable treatment for you condition." Madam Pomfrey reassured as she started a diagnostic spell. "When are the side effects supposed to wear off?"

"October 1st"

"I don't want to hear about you flying before then without my approval."

"But… I got a set of stabilis potions."

"Using too many of those potions can delay your recovery. Now let's look at my scans." Madam Pomfrey made Harry a copy. "You are in the best health that I've witnessed, but you are still too light. That is normal for the type of treatment you choose. It shows that you have not used the stabilis potion, which has aided your recovery. You might get lucky and the effects might dissipate sooner. Right now you are at the peak of the clumsy side effect. Like most side effects it will gradually diminish with time."

"What you're saying it is not going to be like this for the rest of the month?"

"Correct, it's my opinion that no one will be able to tell a difference in two weeks."

"Wood is not going to like this."

"Mr. Potter, practices are not allowed to start until the 15th of September. You'll only miss half a month and if you are willing l can handle Mr. Wood. I'm sure he'd prefer to have a healthy seeker than none at all." She said as Harry gave his consent. "Mr. Potter please don't look at me like that. I know you love flying, but why risk your new health. The risk would waste everything you've gone through already. Now here is a case of nutrition bars. In a moment I will finish a permission form so you can carry them around with you. Most don't care or will notice so please don't go around bragging."

"Why?"

"Harry, it is not normal for people to feel like they are starving. Besides your underweight," the matron explained without noticing her slip up.

"Madam Pomfrey, did you know that someone tried to bind my magic?"

"No, but it is not unheard of for parents to bind their child's magic for safety purposes," she answered.

"It wasn't my parents. I don't remember who but it was ministry worker." Harry stated quietly.

"I'm sorry I never thought to check your magic. You had so many things wrong with your physical state. Lockhart was a fool, but I'm glad that he gave me a chance to fix your bones. "

"You'd do something if it guarantees that I'm safe."

"Without question, but you are not naïve and know that any action would be like playing with fire," the matron answered.

"Madam Pomfrey, the healer said I'd see a large influx in magic. Is there anything I can do? I really don't want to seem like a first year again." Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, do you not remember Professor Flitwick's recommendations for learning control from first year?"

"Ah… He's got a lab for that… But no one uses it. Even the Ravenclasws feel that is rubbish."

"No one is actually very few. Most don't have the patience or the desire to discipline themselves enough to master the art of control. Personally, I feel that Professor Flitwick introduces the concept too soon, but then again the older years have little free time. The best healers and duelists are master of control. It's one of the few things you will find that the Ravenclaw house narrow minded on. My advice is to make use of the labs morning sessions, all five days and don't forget to eat one of those bars first. You don't want a growling belly to deter you," Madam Pomfrey corrected.

"Professor Flitwick only advised 2 days a week," Harry responded.

"True, but you know you are going to have issues and you are no longer a first year," Madam Pomfrey responded. "Now Mr. Potter let us get to the feast. I dare say that Professor Dumbledore will have already served the food."

* * *

**I'm self-study of Latin and no master so here my intended meanings**

**Augmentum Post Fame – growth after famine**

**Stabilis - stable**

**Constructive reviews and questions are always welcome :)**


End file.
